Terminator VS Fulgore
Terminator VS Fulgore '''is a fan-made DBX created by Wolverine-Man. Description ''Skynet VS Killer Instinct! Two cybernetic mass-produced killing machines clash! Will Fulgore be terminated, or will the metallic time-travelling assassin be devastated? '' Interlude '''NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Battle A random city Night had fallen. Thousands of raindrops fell from the sky as thunder rumbled ominously. Not a single person walked down the footpaths. But soon enough, someone would show up. A time displacement orb appeared in the empty streets opposite a gun store. Suddenly, a small explosion occurred, and the time displacement orb vanished, leaving a figure shrouded by the darkness. He stood to his full height before walking across the street, into the gun store. Smashing of glass, a yell and a lot of gun reloading was heard before a gunshot sounded. And the figure walked out again, this time clad in a black jacket and sunglasses. He now sported a minigun on his back as well as a pistol, shotgun and grenade launcher. This kind of process only meant one thing - the arrival of a Terminator. The Terminator looked around his immediate surroundings. It seemed nobody was around this late at night. He was about to walk away, until he heard footsteps. The Terminator turned to see the source, who was... ...Nothing. He may have been a robot, but the Terminator was extremely confused. Did the source disappear before he could see them or something? Or was he just hearing things? Suddenly, a robot came out of it's cloaking device as lightning flashed. This robot was bulky, wielded blue plasma claws, wore a ponytail and had red eyes. Joints, gears, circuitry, wires, and tubes were exposed along it's entire body and back of it's limbs. The Terminator had encountered Ultratech's cyber-soldier of destruction, Fulgore. The Terminator took a step back in surprise before pointing his AMT Hardballer .45 Longslide at the menacing cyborg. "Walk away if you want to live." he warned. Fulgore simply got into a fighting stance as the Terminator scanned the metallic butcher. The Terminator's systems labeled Fulgore as a cyborg with a high threat level as well as one vital weak point: a human brain. Without warning, Fulgore instantly charged at the Terminator. HERE WE GOOO! The Terminator began shooting Fulgore with his Hardballer, causing Fulgore's charge to come to a screeching halt. The Terminator continued firing until the gun clicked to signal that it was empty. Fulgore resumed his charge and kicked the Terminator in the midsection, knocking him down. Fulgore stomped on the Terminator's face, then pinned him down with his knee. He would have ended the fight right there had the Terminator not shot him with his Franchi SPAS-12 Shotgun. The Terminator got up and continued shooting Fulgore until the cybernetic killing machine charged and stabbed the Terminator hard in the chest with his plasma claws. The Terminator punched Fulgore in the face in retaliation. Big mistake. Fulgore fired three plasma shots at the Terminator. Fulgore then slashed at the Terminator's chest, revealing some of his metallic exoskeleton which was followed up by an uppercut and then 3 plasma shots hit the Terminator as he fell from the sky. AWESOME COMBO! After barely dodging Fulgore's plasma claws, the Terminator punched Fulgore in the waist. Fulgore headbutted the Terminator before firing his eyes at him. The Terminator grabbed Fulgore's foot, only to be kicked down by Fulgore's other leg. The Terminator charged forward and punched Fulgore down. Getting the upper hand, the Terminator punched Fulgore towards a parked car. Fulgore charged... BOOM! Only to be halted by the Terminator's M79 Grenade Launcher. BOOM! BOOM! ''' Fulgore hit the ground again. The Terminator stomped on Fulgore before grabbing the cyborg by the throat and lifting him up. "You are terminated." As he said those three famous words, the Terminator readied his shotgun. Unfortunately for the Terminator, Fulgore wasn't going to be terminated anytime soon. Fulgore's body then turned black, much to the Terminator's confusion. Suddenly, he was attacked in a 7-hit combo. '''BRUTAL COMBO! The Terminator got up and saw Fulgore looking at him dead in the eyes. The two mass-produced killing machines then proceeded to circle each other while still glaring at each other. The only sounds were their footsteps, the flashing lightning and the rumbling thunder. Then they stopped circling and charged. Fulgore's uppercut sent the Terminator flying into the air. Before the Terminator even landed, Fulgore raised his arms, resulting in the Terminator being skewered on them. Fulgore then threw the Terminator away. Before the Terminator get recover, Fulgore kicked him, causing him to roll onto his back. Fulgore got on his knees and stabbed the Terminator in the stomach. The Terminator shot Fulgore with his shotgun, forcing the cyborg off of him. The Terminator got up and continued shooting Fulgore until he was on his knees. The Terminator pointed his shotgun at Fulgore's face, preparing to finish the fight. "Hasta-La-Vista, baby." He pulled the trigger... CLICK. It was empty. Fulgore let out a metallic chuckle as the Terminator stared at his shotgun with a "Are you kidding me?!" expression. Fulgore then stabbed the Terminator with his plasma claws before firing more plasma shots. Fulgore then preformed a 37-hit combo until the Terminator was sent flying into the air for the third time in a row by an uppercut from Fulgore. Except this time, he landed on a parked oil truck. Fulgore's chest opened up and an orange sphere of energy was inside. Fulgore's reactor began charging. The Terminator slowly got up and saw the weird ball of energy glowing in Fulgore's chest. The Terminator shot his shotgun at Fulgore. Fulgore's body glowed blue and the bullet bounced back and came back to the Terminator. It hit the Terminator's shotgun out of it's hands and it fell onto the road. The Terminator then started firing his Handheld GE M134 Minigun at Fulgore. Unfortunately, Fulgore glowed blue again and the bullets bounced back and came back to the Terminator just like before. Realizing that shooting Fulgore wouldn't work, the Terminator jumped off the oil truck to attack... Only to be stabbed by Fulgore's plasma claws. Fulgore pulled his plasma claws out of the Terminator's body and then kicked him toward the oil truck. The Terminator tried to attack again, but Fulgore fired his eye laser at him. He then stabbed the Terminator and threw him away. Before the Terminator could get up, Fulgore fired three plasma shots at him, making the Terminator roll on the road. Fulgore walked slowly toward the downed Terminator. The Terminator attempted to stand, but remained on the ground. Fulgore then stabbed the Terminator with his plasma claw and threw him toward the oil truck. Then Fulgore's chest opened up. Inside was a glowing orb of red energy. The Terminator got a good second to take a look at it. He had a pretty good idea of what this was going to do. TWOOOOOOOOOOON! The Terminator put his arms up in defense but it was absolutely effortless. The Devastation Beam consumed him. his legs were destroyed, then his arms, then its chest and lastly, his head. The blast cleared and Fulgore viewed the destruction. Nothing left. Good. ULTRAAAAAA COOOMMBOOOOO! The Hydrogen Fuel Cells were gone. Blasted away before they could explode and kill Fulgore. Nothing was left of the Terminator. Fulgore raised his arms and teleported away. There was a new Terminator in town and it's name was Fulgore. Category:What-If? DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Wolverine-Man Category:'Movie VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Robot Themed DBX Fights